New Shy Love
by xoxAshleyxoxforever
Summary: TRAiLER NOW UP! Total Troypay,Ryella, and Chadpay
1. TRAiLER!

**Bold:Voice Over**

_Italics: Actions_

Regular: Diagloge

* * *

I dont want to write M-Rated series anymore...I rather write drama. So heres a new series coming soon! 

**She was the shy new girl**

_Shows Sharpay walking through the halls confused_

**He was the basketball king**

_Show Troy making the hoop of the winning basket_

**Every girl wanted him...**

_ShowsTroy hugging his current girlfriend_

**But what happens...when he likes the new girl?**

_Shows Sharpay trying to avoid Troy_

**Will someone come in their way?**

Shows Gabriella saying "He's not right for you Sharpay.."

**Shows Troy and Sharpay about to kiss but Gabriella stops them.**

**_New Shy Love.._**

_Coming soon._


	2. A NEW BEGiNiNG

**Title**: **_New Shy Love  
_Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Relationship(s)**: Troypay, mentioned Troyella  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own HSM!

* * *

"But mom...I dint wanna go." Sharpay whined to her mom.

Sharpay didn't want to leave her home-town Las Angelos. But her dad got a new job offer in Alberqurque. Her parents said they would make better money off of it. _But its not like they don't have good money already. The were stinkin' rich!_

"Everything's going to be fine Sharpay, you'll make new friends and join new activities. And Ryan will be by your side. Just go." Mrs. Evans explained back.

Sharpay and Ryan entered the red and white colored school.

Sharpay wasn't that much of a 'outgoing' person. She made straight 'A's, loved chemistry, and joined the scholastic decathlon every year.

Some might call her a nerd, jerk, or geek because of the things she is interested in. Others might call her nothing because she was absolutely beautiful!

And now Sharpay and her brother, Ryan were heading to 'their' first day of school. Apparently it was in the middle of the first semester (of the school year).

Her parents were very strict, always pressuring Sharpay and Ryan to get better grades and have high expectations in the future!

Sharpay and Ryan made their seperate ways to their lockers. Sharpay slowly turned the knob,as she was opening it. Until...she was distracted. "Hi! Are you Sharpay? I'm Taylor and I'm gonna show you around the school today!" A perky girl came up to her.

Sharpay timidly nodded and got her books and headed with Taylor.

Trying to make conversation (and possibly a new friend) Sharpay started saying. "So...how do things run around here?"

"O well...Those boys over there." She pointed to a boy with a large afro and a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Yeah, they're the jocks. Every girl in school wants them. And that girl walking down the hall right now..."

Sharpay and Taylor's head both turned as they saw a girl with loose Burnett curls and about three girls walking behind her, as if they rule the school.

"She's the Ice Princess. But her real name is Gabriella Montes No one likes her, really. Except for the captain of the basketball team, Troy Bolton. They're currently on and off. But I heard they are off_..." Blah! Blah! Blah_! Sharpay wasn't listening. But her eyes were focused on...

Yep! You guessed it!

Troy Bolton.

_Wow...he's cute! _Her heart raced faster and faster as Troy walked by and winked at her. Sharpay was turning bright red! LIKE REALLY RED!

Taylor led Sharpay to their homeroom, Chemistry.

Sharpay's and Taylor's best subject!

Sharpay and Taylor were both ferociously jotting down notes.

Troy was looking around the room, tapping his pencil on the desk, and ignoring the boring lecture. But _hey!_ At least he wasn't drooling like his best friend Chad. 

With his eyes roaming the room, they landed on something, _not something! _Someone! A blonde-beauty. Wearing a Hollister,blue baby-doll shirt and jeans. He watched as she looked up and looked down continuing writing her notes. Like the good student she is.

She looked up as the teacher pointed to the back of the room, showing the new class set of beakers.

Then it happened...their eyes met.

* * *

**A/N: So there is the beginning of the story. R/R will be appreciated! I hope you liked it. **


End file.
